The Wounded Greatest Escapist
by imagirl8
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after Dean and Sam found Castiel wounded lying in the middle of the road?


**The Wounded Greatest Escapist**

Set from: Season 8 Episode 21

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mr. Eric Kripke. This is purely a fanfiction.

Castiel's pov

* * *

I flew away from Crowley before the King of Hell could return. If I don't get away from there, Crowley will eventually kill me. I lost the angel tablet and it's my entire fault that I lose it. Crowley knows where I buried it… but I still questioned how.

I found myself lying in the middle of the road. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I lay there, hopeless. I'm hoping that Dean and Sam Winchester will find me here. They are the only two boys whom I could get help. I wish they would help me out. I felt regret that I betrayed Dean again. I didn't trust him that's why I stole the angel tablet from him and I almost killed him. I know he is still angry at me.

I looked down on my stomach. I don't know how much blood I lost now. My hand is covered with Jimmy's blood. I don't know if Jimmy Novak can survive this.

I could hear the sound of the car's engine coming closer. I prayed that it would be Dean and Sam's car.

I saw headlights.

The car looked so very familiar to me. I immediately recognized the car. It's an Impala. It's Dean's favorite car. I felt hope.

The Impala turned to the right lane. The wheels of the car screeched as the car turned around.

The car was coming closer towards me. I felt my eyes widened with horror and fear. I closed my eyes and lowered my head down.

Then a familiar voice called my nickname.

"Cas?"

I opened my eyes. I recognized the man's voice quickly. I looked up and found Dean and Sam staring at me. "A little help here?"

Dean and Sam stared at each other incredulously.

Dean ran towards me. He knelt down and put my left arm around his shoulders. "Damn it, Cas, what the hell happened?"

"I tried to evade Naomi and her angels from hunting me…" I struggled to speak from the wound that I felt.

"Naomi?" Dean demanded. "The woman who controls you?"

I turned my head weakly to Dean and met his eyes. He looked so worried. "Yes…"

Dean put his right arm around my waists and lifted me up to my feet with all his weight. "C'mon"

The wound on my stomach felt painful. I groaned in pain.

"It's okay, Cas. I got you" Dean told me.

I winced in pain again.

"Sam, you drive, now!" Dean ordered. The tone of his voice sounded panic.

Sam jumped in the driver's chair and closed the door.

Dean put his hand above my head and lowered it down as I climbed in the backseat. Dean climbed in and sat beside me then he slammed the door.

I could see Sam taking the driver's sit. I heard that loud screeching sound again. I shut my eyes tightly. My ears rang and I don't like the screeching sound at all.

The car sped off the road.

I don't feel so good. My stomach felt very painful even though I already pulled the bullet off. I felt a touch on my stomach. I looked down and found Dean's hand pressing the handkerchief on my wound.

"What is that blue light?" Dean asked curiously.

"The angel is wounded…" I explained to him what it means.

"Who did this to you?" Dean wanted to know.

"…Crowley" I answered weakly. I turned to Dean and I could see that he looked terrified. I know this is unexpected for him.

"What? Crowley shot you? How!?" Dean demanded.

"…I was evading Naomi with a clever tactic…" I explained again as best as I could, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.

"Clever tactic?" Dean asked, confused.

"A tactic that only I can use it against other angels," I continued. "…But… Naomi killed everyone in the restaurant and that made me stop from… going to different places... then—"

"Alright," Dean interrupted. "I understand now, Cas. Don't talk anymore."

I grabbed Dean's jacket.

Dean stared at me.

"Don't take me to a hospital. I'm not safe there." I said to Dean.

"We won't" Dean said.

"Take me somewhere safe please I beg of you, Dean." I pleaded.

"We will, Cas. Don't worry." Dean assured me.

"Please don't let Naomi catch me again…" I pleaded to Dean again. My voice trembled.

Dean stared at my blue eyes.

I felt his emotions in me. I could feel Dean's anger and confusion.

I released my hand from crumpling Dean's jacket. My bloody hand slithered down on my side. My blood painted on Dean's jacket. I felt my eyes are slowly closing. My head fell on Dean's chest and lost my consciousness.


End file.
